Cuestión de lógica
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pareja 4: Misawa/Asuka. Mangaverse. Para Misawa es muy fácil resolver ecuaciones y teoremas físicos, pero cuando se trata de pedirle a Asuka una cita, no todo es cuestión de lógica...


**Reto: **10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Misawa Daichi  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Histeria Fandom  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Vacaciones

**Notas:** Este fanfic está situado en el manga y hace mención a varios eventos del mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestión de lógica.<strong>

En los dormitorios de Ra amarillo, un solitario y pequeño edificio en los confines de la isla, se puede observar, como un análogo de la estructura que lo aloja, a un joven de cabellos negros, solitario, aunque no pequeño, pasar sus noches. Misawa Daichi es un joven prodigio del duelo, sus profesores siempre se lo dicen al ver sus notas, el modo en el cual se desenvuelve en un encuentro, con la seguridad de un científico y aún así la pasión de un poeta.

Sin embargo y como se lo recuerda constantemente entre suspiros, de nada le sirve ser un genio en las cuestiones prácticas, en las cuestiones del amor, su cerebro podría irse de viaje y aún así no resultaría un gran cambio. Desde hace tiempo que lo sabe, desde hace tiempo se ha dado cuenta de los cambios fisiológicos en su organismo que le gritan que está enamorado, desde la sudoración excesiva hasta el color rojo en sus mejillas, no obstante, y pese a que la biología dicta que el amor no es más que una reacción química, él no puede evitar suspirar gracias a él, mucho menos sufrir por él.

Asuka le ha dado su teléfono desde hace varios días, no, meses, quizás. Asuka, la mejor duelista femenina de la Academia, la que es fuerte pero delicada, amable pero centrada. Y él no puede, no tiene el valor para llamarle. Debería de ser fácil, tan fácil como teclear su número telefónico o mandarle un mensaje, tan fácil como una configuración de números para resolver un problema matemático, sin embargo, para él es toda una tortura, un martirio contenido en una simple acción.  
>¿Qué decirle a Asuka? ¿Cómo aproximarse a ella? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que ha destruído su ser lógico para convertirlo en alguien irracionalmente enamorado? Ahíes donde reside el problema, ahí y en el temblor en su voz, sus manos y su cuerpo cuando trata de hablarle seriamente. Las palabras que él conoce son científicas, sacadas de libros gruesos y aburridísimos que sólo pocas personas leen, dichas palabras no sirven para declarar amor, mucho menos para divertirse, como lo hacen todos los chicos de su edad. Hasta ese día no le había importado no ser igual a los demás, no ir a fiestas, ni andar con chismorreos, pero ahora que está enamorado, siente que eso de lo cual carece podría darle un enfoque lógico de cómo actuar.<p>

Un enfoque lógico... No, más bien, un enfoque práctico. Como la simplicidad de los comentarios de Juudai, la despreocupación en los de Sho. Algo así como: "¿Qué tal, Asuka? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Teclea esas palabras en el celular, creando un mensaje que parecería normal para muchos otros, pero que a él le hace fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza, avergonzado. Él no es así y de nada sirve querer cambiarlo. Él no puede andar haciendo comentarios despreocupados, ni mucho menos pedirle una cita de esa manera. No hay una fórmula matemática para el amor y ese pensamiento lo enoja, porque todo su genio sucumbe ante semejante trivialidad, contenida en un estúpido mensaje que no se atreve a enviar.

Está a punto de arrojar el celular hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde yace desde hace varias horas en actitud contemplativa, cuando el aparato comienza a vibrar, emitiendo a su vez un sonido melodioso y armónico, que le anuncia que tiene un nuevo mensaje de texto. Para su sorpresa —y porque no cree en el destino ni en lo inevitable—, coincidentemente Asuka ha estado pensando en él, al ser la remitente del mensaje. Al verlo, al ver su nombre escrito en letras blancas que anuncian un mensaje de texto, junto con la hora y el día recibidos, Misawa siente que su corazón da un pequeño brinco, aunque eso es imposible físicamente y esa sensación de febril emoción no se desvanece incluso aunque el mensaje sólo contiene una petición de verse, simple y sencilla, contenida en el préstamo de un libro.

Disculpa que te moleste, pero, ¿podrías prestarme tu libro de Historia del Duelo, por favor? Voy a recogerlo en cuanto reciba tu respuesta.

Casi sin darse cuenta de que se ha convertido en una versión caricaturizada de sí mismo, Misawa se levanta de un brinco de la cama, que queda destendida a su pado y suelta un suave rechinar como si se quejara, para tomar el libro de entre sus cosas y salir del lugar, en pos de encontrarla. No olvida además, escribir el mensaje de respuesta mientras corre todo el camino hacia Obelisk Blue y para cuando está a mitad del camino, ha condicionado todo perfectamente para su encuentro.

—No tenías que molestarte, iba hacia allá —Asuka parece un poco curiosa al ver al joven sudoroso y cansado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, pero prefiere no mencionar nada sobre el asunto y se queda estática, con el rostro sereno, esperando que Misawa recupere el aliento, que sin saberlo, ella le robó por segunda vez.

—No te preocupes, yo iba de pasada, no es ningún problema —recobrando la compostura, Misawa le dirige una sonrisa un poco nerviosa a la duelista, quien toma el libro entre sus manos y lo hojea, en busca de alguna información importante.

—Gracias, me será de mucha ayuda —los labios de la menor de los Tenjouin se curvan en una sonrisa sincera, que acentúa el efecto casi mágico del viento sobre su cabello esa noche cálida de verano—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Oh, no es nada —maldiciendo por dentro al no poder continuar con su mentira de que iba de pasada, Misawa trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no cometer otra equivocación y además, si es posible, alcanzar la meta de invitarla a salir—. Iba a los dormitorios rojos a ver a Juudai.

Aunque a Asuka le parece rara esta aseveración, pues los dormitorios rojos se encuentran del otro lado de la isla, de nuevo prefiere no hacer ningún comentario. A Misawa, quien se da cuenta de nuevo de su error, le gusta sobretodo ésta parte de Asuka, mucho más que su belleza exterior, que no es nada menor en comparación, le gusta que ella es cauta, es serena y piensa lo que dice. Le gusta que no lo juzga como todos los demás, que no lo ve como un científico loco pero tampoco como alguien estúpido. Que sabe callar en momentos necesarios y sabe cuándo hablar, también. Que...

Sumido en sus pensamientos como está casi siempre que la ve, Misawa no se da cuenta de que Asuka se despide de él para ir a hacer la tarea que les dejó el profesor Chronos. Sin embargo y aunque no oye sus palabras, su reacción es instintiva.

—¡Espera! —dice y por un momento no puede evitar verse a sí mismo como los perdedores que salen en las películas románticas, que al final siempre terminan rechazados—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Asuka ignora a sus amigas a lo lejos, quienes se acercan lentamente desde los dormitorios azules para centrar su atención en Misawa, quien ha estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente—. ¿Estás bien?

El joven se ha puesto a sudar y murmura cosas ininteligibles. No existe una fórmula matemática para el amor, él lo sabe y aún así su cerebro trata de rescatar las palabras adecuadas, las palabras mágicas que hagan su sueño realidad.

—¿Quieres-salir-conmigo? —lo dice así, de un tirón pero haciéndolo inteligible. Luego, se queda pasmado como si le hubieran dado un golpe, esperando la respuesta de la mujer, quien parece tan sorprendida como él de haber escuchado aquello.

Momoe y Junko se acercan cada vez más rápido, movidas por su curiosidad y su intuición que les dice que ahí pasa algo, sin embargo, Asuka se toma su tiempo para pensar, lo puede ver en sus ojos color ámbar que lo escrutan suavemente, que seguramente están sopesando sus posibilidades, recordando viejos momentos, viejos encuentros y palabras.

—Sí —dice al final, cuando sus amigas están ya a escasos cinco metros de distancia, pero no agrega nada más y se da la vuelta, sin duda siendo cautelosa de nuevo, para irse a reunir con ellas y dejarlo recuperar la compostura.

Le ha dicho que sí y ése es un gran paso. Después de todo, el amor no es una cuestión de lógica. El amor es una cuestión de valentía y de entrega, cosas que espera tener para la próxima vez, cuando decida preguntarle cuándo van a salir y a dónde.

**FIN.**


End file.
